celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Lemonade Mouth
Clubhouse At The Movies - Lemonade Mouth is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Five high school freshmen: Olivia White (Bridgit Mendler), Mohini "Mo" Banjaree (Naomi Scott), Charles "Charlie" Delgado (Blake Michael), Stella Yamada (Hayley Kiyoko), and Wendell "Wen" Gifford (Adam Hicks) all meet after ending up in detention for different reasons. While there, they tap out a beat and play instruments, and Olivia sings "Turn Up the Music". Miss Reznick (Tisha Campbell-Martin), the music teacher, said that they would make a great band. She also mentions a music show "Rising Star". Mudslide Crush, a popular band were also entering so they passed as they wouldn't have a shot. The next day, the group eats at their local pizzeria and they talked about Miss Reznick's words. The band forms with Olivia as lead vocalist, Stella as lead guitarist, Mo as bass guitarist, Wen as keyboardist, and Charlie as drummer,6 but they are unable to choose a band name. At school, Olivia gets cornered by Ray Beech (Chris Brochu), lead singer of a rival band, Mudslide Crush, who begins questioning and bullying her. The rest of the band intervenes and Stella spits lemonade onto Ray. Ray refers to Stella as "lemonade mouth" and Olivia, the narrator, states: "And that is how we got our band name." The band is later shocked to see that the unique lemonade machine, "Mel's Organic Lemonade", is scheduled for removal. The school principal, Stanley Brenigan (Christopher McDonald) moved all extracurricular activities to the school basement to make room for a new gymnasium. When Mo sees her boyfriend, Scott Picket (Nick Roux), the guitarist of Mudslide Crush, heavily flirting with another girl, she is devastated and leaves him. Meanwhile, Olivia and Wen meet to work on a song together and bond. At the Halloween bash, Lemonade Mouth performs "Determinate." After the performance, Stella makes a speech opposing Brenigan's decisions and encouraging self-expression to the supportive crowd. Angered, Principal Brenigan shuts them down and calls them to his office the next day. He compliments their talent as a band, but forbids them from playing at school again. The next day, the band sees posters and banners all around the school supporting Lemonade Mouth, which raises their spirits. They also discover that "Determinate" is playing on the local radio. Shortly after, however, things go downhill: Mo gets sick, Charlie breaks his fingers when he angrily closes the cabinet where he keeps his drumsticks, Wen injures his eye when he loses control of a picture frame after he becomes shocked at the news of his father when he asked him to be his best man in his marriage, and Olivia loses her voice when she yells at Wen for complaining about his father's girlfriend. Stella calls the band to the school, where she is protesting the removal of the lemonade machine. The group gets into a heated argument with one another and fight with the men removing the lemonade machine. Police arrive and they are brought to a holding cell to wait for their parents. After contemplating giving up, the band agrees to stick together and perform at Rising Star (an upcoming "battle of the bands" where the winner wins a record deal), even though they realize that they will not win the competition. At Rising Star, Mudslide Crush performs "Don't Ya Wish U Were Us". Lemonade Mouth takes the stage and tries to perform "Determinate," but no one except Stella can play, due to their injuries. Discouraged, they start to leave. The audience then begins to sing "Determinate" together in support of the band. Fed up with Ray, Scott leaves Mudslide Crush and plays with Stella, joining Lemonade Mouth as they stand together in tears, watching the audience sing for them. In narration, Olivia reveals that although they did not win the competition, they won something bigger that night. Things start patching up again for the band: Mo and Scott get back together; Charlie, who had previously liked Mo, accepts this and decides to aim his attention at a girl who likes him; Stella and her mother become close again, and Wen accepts his new stepmother. At Wen's father's wedding, the man sitting next to Stella tells her that he was in a band once and now runs an organic lemonade company that has recently become very successful. Stella recognizes him as Mel, and he agrees to donate a music hall for Ms. Reznik and everything works out after all. Mr Brenigan confesses to Ms Reznik that he used to be a rebellious teen like Stella, and the two adults become flirtatious. Olivia mails the entire story to her father, whom she has not seen in years because he is in prison. The standard edition of the film closes with Lemonade Mouth performing "Breakthrough" at Madison Square Garden, with Scott as their new additional guitarist. The extended edition includes an interview with Moxie Morris on "All Things Musical", in which Mo and Scott's relationship is nearly exposed by Moxie in front of Mo's father, but they are saved by Olivia, who announces that she and Wen are the ones dating. Afterwards, the band performs "Livin On A High Wire". Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Camp Nowhere Trailer * Trailer: The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * KIDS IN AMERICA: Official Trailer * BABYSITTERS BEWARE Trailer * Problem Child 2 Home Video Trailer #2 * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Lemonade Mouth 2011 * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART